O Cristo Redentor
O Cristo Redentor is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is based on the campaign level "Takedown" and the objective is to kill all enemies without harming civilians. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.2 secondsIGN's Mark Bozon gets a Special Ops hands-on, October 15th 2009 Gameplay The player, or players, starts off the beginning part of the story mode level "Takedown" that's not too big. The player's objective is to attack and defend against the numerous militia in the village and also keep civilian casualties to a minimum, so they must watch their fire. The amount of enemies they face depends on the level's difficulty: on Regular , they need to kill 30 enemies and can only kill up to 6 civilians. On Hardened, they will have to kill 40 hostiles (including dogs) but can only kill up to 4 civilians. In Veteran, they'll have to kill 50 enemies (again including dogs) but the player can only kill 3 civilians. As always, if a player is damaged too much in co-op, they will be put into Last Stand. There are several care packages containing ammo distributed throughout the level, so if the player runs low on ammo and doesn't want to scavenge for a new gun, these packages can be useful. Weapon loadout Starting weaponry TAR21.png|TAR-21 with Holographic Sight File:RANGER.png|Ranger In the initial area AA12.png|AA-12 with Heartbeat Sensor and Red Dot Sight Found in level Enemy weaponry can be found with and without attachments. AK47.png|AK-47 MP5K.png|MP5K MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi Desert Eagle.png|Desert Eagle FAL II.png|FAL Glock18.png|G18|link=G18 Tips *The player only needs to score a certain amount of kills, instead of clearing the whole Favela. This means that the player can stay in the starting area, killing off the enemies rushing him. Then when no more enemies are spawning near him, the player can advance a little. *At the beginning of the level there are two AA-12's with Red Dots and Heartbeat Sensors. Also between the houses on the left there is an Akimbo Mini Uzi. Additionally there are Akimbo Desert Eagles if the player turns right after he/she goes to the Akimbo Mini Uzi. Additionally, a G18 can be found in a house towards the right of the map, near where the dogs spawn. These weapons can be good for taking out dogs and fighting in Close Quarters. *The best way to achieve close to IW's time is to let the enemy overrun the player in numbers and to keep pushing through. *Two dogs are spawned when the hostile count is divisible by ten. *If the player does decide to run around the Favela it's a good idea to return to the starting point when the dogs come. *It is difficult, but possible, to jump on top of one of the graffiti-covered bins towards the opposite corner of the map (near where Royce is shot during "Takedown"). From there the player can jump onto a valve-like object and jump again onto the rooftops. From here the player can jump from roof to roof picking off the militia while not having to worry about dogs. *Alternatively, if the player has made it onto the rooftops, they can jump onto a roof close to the start and can run out onto the road above the start, from there they can climb up the ladder on the truck and have a high vantage point with a good overview of the starting area and all the rooftops. *Note that dogs do not jump in or out of windows. In this respect the house on the left right next to player's spawn may come in handy. When the player hears barking, it is a good idea to retreat to that house and point the gun at the door entrance or jump to the car's roof near the crate box. When the player has killed the dogs and no barking can be heard, he/she can come out. This is especially useful on Veteran difficulty as dogs almost always get the player down in one jump, while on lower difficulties they will usually fail on their first attack to down the player. *Killing dogs count towards the players hostile count. *There are four Claymores at two barrels behind the player when he/she spawns. There are also more scattered around the map. They can help against hostiles that rush the player like dogs, which can be very helpful on higher difficulties, especially Veteran. There are 12 Claymores in the map. *The house on the immediate left where the player will start, there is a AA-12 shotgun with a heartbeat sensor. If the player is to jump in the house when dogs are coming, the player will face them on the direct opposite door. Trivia * "O Cristo Redentor" is Portuguese for Christ the Redeemer, the name of the large statue of Jesus in Rio De Janeiro, where this mission is set. The statue can be seen if the player looks up in a certain direction in the Takedown, The Hornet's Nest, and the Favela map. * There is no set limit of enemies within this level, rather the enemy constantly respawns and they will keep doing so until the player has reached the score limit, in the same manner as "Body Count." * This is one of two levels in the entire Call of Duty series that allow the player to kill more than one civilian without failing the mission (The other being "No Russian"). However, "No Russian" has no limit to the civilians the player can kill, while "O Cristo Redentor" has a cap on the amount the player can kill, depending on the difficulty selected. * If the player no clips out of the map and heads to the streets,they will see Ghost, Meat and Royce running toward the alley the player chases Rojas' assistant through on the campaign level Takedown. They will also notice that there are also civilians running around the street and cars on fire. Plus in the alley, Ghost and his team will run through the forklift that prevents the player from returning to the streets and then stop. If the player kills Ghost, or any of the civilians outside the map, they will not be penalized * High Explosive, an Echo Spec Ops takes place on this map. * At the end of the map, there is an ammo crate, where on the campaign the player would go to catch Rojas. There is a house near this ammo crate. When the player enters the house from that side, throw a grenade into the door on the door to the other side of the house. It'll get stuck in the door midair and blow up. References thumb|300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels